Roommates
by 001001000110
Summary: Pesta malam Tahun Baru yang dirayakan di rumah Japan menunjukkan sisi seorang Russia yang tak pernah diketahui Romano selama ini. Apakah itu? Oneshot, canon-verse, shonen-ai. RussxMano. RnR please?


**Title : Roommates**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Mi-milik saya… Milik sayaaaaaaa~ *merangkak di lantai dengan tubuh penuh pisau* Ivan milik sayaaaaaaa~ (Himaruya-sensei : reloudypie-san tidak memiliki Hetalia Axis Powers)**

**Warning : OC, OOC, shonen-ai, boys kissing.**

**Summary : Pesta malam Tahun Baru yang dirayakan di rumah Japan menunjukkan sisi seorang Russia yang tak pernah diketahui Romano selama ini. Apakah itu? Romano tahu bahwa Russia itu gila. Namun segila apa dia tak pernah tahu. Sampai suatu malam ketika pemuda itu memberitahunya…**

**A/N : Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk ****Silan****Haye****. Maaf karena saya batal ngasih sekuel. Itu one-shot udah stuck banget ga tahu mau saya apain. Maaf ya. #sujud Juga didedikasikan pada calon-calon RussMano shipper supaya spesies (?) kami tidak menjadi makhluk (?) langka. Hope you like the fluff here, darling… A_A**

**Semoga menikmati… ^^**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR! YEAH!"

"Oshogatsu omedeto…"

"Selamat Tahun Baru!"

Ucapan berbagai bahasa itu terdengar begitu countdown selesai dan kembang api ditembakkan di udara, menandai momen pergantian tahun. Kembang api itu meledak di angkasa, menaburkan cahaya warna-warni dalam berbagai bentuk. Ah… Andai Hong Kong ikut hadir untuk melihatnya…

"Vee~ Kembang apinya cantik sekali, vee~" seru Italy gembira saat menatap ke langit. Sesekali dia menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada setiap melihat motif-motif ledakan yang indah. "Fratello, lihat! Yang disana itu bentuk naga, 'kan? Ya, 'kan?"

"Berisik, Italy!" hardik Romano kesal. Sudah cukup kegaduhan yang diciptakan para Nation lain disekitarnya, dia tidak perlu suara Italy yang sugar-high untuk menambahinya. "Bisa enggak, sih, jangan bertingkah kayak anak kelebihan gula, begitu?"

"Vee~ Tapi itu beneran bentuk naga 'kan, Fratello?"

"Aish! Iya, iya!" ujar Romano ketus, tak tahan dengan racauan sang adik di telinganya.

"Yay! Aku benar!" ujar Italy melompat-lompat gembira sebelum beralih pada Japan yang sedang lewat di sebelahnya. "Japan~ Mau lihat kembang api lagi, vee~"

Romano segera menyelinap pergi begitu Italy tidak melihatnya. Dia berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan sampai dia merasa mencapai jarak aman, bebas dari gangguan yang tidak diinginkannya. Romano duduk di rerumputan, memandang langit bertabur bintang dengan bulan sabit, diselingi percikan cahaya kembang api yang diledakkan lagi. Saat itu langit cerah, bahkan salju sama sekali tidak turun mengingat saat itu sedang musim dingin. Romano melihat berkeliling, menatap para nation di sekitarnya yang sedang bersuka-cita atas perayaan tahun baru tersebut. Romano menghela napas. Dia sudah tahu bahwa tidak mungkin melewatkan tahun baru dengan tenang ketika Italy berkata ingin mengajaknya ke Jepang, karena Japan telah mengundangnya untuk menyelenggarakan pesta tahun baru di kediamannya.

Sesungguhnya Japan hanya mengundang mantan anggota Axis Powers dan Allied Forces serta Indonesia. Namun Italy tidak akan pergi tanpa Romano dan dengan demikian dia ikut menyeret Spain bersamanya. Begitu tahu bahwa Spain ikut, France segera mengajak Prussia tanpa mengetahui bahwa sang personifikasi albino telah lebih dulu menempel di koper Germany. Dan dimana ada Indonesia, sudah barang tentu disitu ada Netherlands.

Jadilah pesta itu dihadiri oleh tiga belas nation termasuk Japan sebagai tuan rumah. Acaranya cukup menyenangkan. Diawali dengan berdoa tentang harapan masing-masing untuk tahun mendatang, kemudian ditutup dengan countdown dan meledakkan kembang api kemudian menyantap hidangan. Japan sudah menyiapkan beberapa menu khas Jepang seperti sushi, onigiri, yakiniku, sukiyaki, okonomiyaki, dan takoyaki. Tak lupa sake yang terkenal sebagai minuman kebanggaan Japan. Romano menjauhkan diri dari minuman tersebut, begitu juga Italy yang dijauhkan Germany. Mereka tidak ingin salah mengiranya sebagai air putih yang kemudian akan memicu insiden seperti yang pernah terjadi saat Rapat Dunia beberapa waktu lalu.*

Romano kembali menghela napas ketika tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Romano menoleh dan langsung bertatapan dengan iris lavender milik seorang pemuda tinggi besar mengenakan syal di lehernya. Otomatis Romano berjingkat menjauh.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanyanya agak tersendat. Itu karena Romano kaget. Bukan takut. Paham?

"Kenapa kau duduk disini, da?" tanya Russia tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan awal Romano. Dia bisa melihat alis berwarna cokelat itu berkedut jengkel. "Teman-temanmu asyik berpesta, kenapa kau malah menyendiri disini, da?

"Cerewet. Suka-sukaku sendiri, dong, mau menyendiri atau enggak," jawab Romano ketus. Dia berbalik memunggungi Russia, memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan kehadiran pemuda itu di dekatnya.

"Hmmm…" dia mendengar Russia bergumam di belakangnya. "Langitnya indah, da."

Kaget oleh pernyataan yang sangat melenceng jauh dari topic itu, Romano kembali berbalik menoleh Russia. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Russia hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Senyum manis dan polos kekanakan tapi kontras dengan aura mengintimidasinya yang khas. Romano tidak tahu harus merasa berdebar atau justru merinding.

"Nah, sekarang kau tidak mengacuhkanku lagi, da," ujarnya riang.

"Sialan!" umpat Romano kesal mengetahui pemuda itu berhasil mengecohnya. Dia sudah hendak berbalik lagi ketika Russia mencekal lengannya kemudian menariknya hingga sisi tubuh mereka berbenturan. Romano segera menjauhkan tubuhnya tetapi Russia masih lebih kuat memegang lengannya. "Apa-apan, sih? ! Lepaskan aku!"

"Duduk sini, da. Temani aku sebentar," ujar Russia pelan namun tegas. "Kau dan aku sama-sama ingin menghindari keramaian pesta, kenapa tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol, da?"

"Te-terserah!" sepat Romano pada akhirnya. Sekeras-kepalanya Romano, dia sadar bahwa menuruti keinginan pemuda itu adalah tindakan yang bijaksana. Menghargai hidup dengan takut mati itu berbeda. Jangan disamakan.

Romano berusaha untuk tidak terlalu tegang karena dia duduk begitu dekat dengan Russia. Dia mencoba beringsut menjauh, namun Russia bersikeras menahan tangannya untuk tetap duduk di dekatnya. Romano merasakan panas tubuh pemuda di sebelahnya dan entah kenapa merasa pipinya tiba-tiba memanas.

Cuaca sialan.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut berpesta, da?" kata Russia mengulang pertanyaannya seraya mengendikkan kepala ke arah para nation lain yang sibuk, jauh di belakang mereka. Dia melihat Romano menghela napas.

"Aku enggak suka keramaian," kata Romano akhirnya, memutuskan untuk menjawab jujur daripada terus-menerus berkelit. "Satu Italy di rumah saja sudah berisik. Apalagi ditambah orang-orang sugar-high ini."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau setuju datang kesini, da? Harusnya kau tahu kalau pesta itu identik dengan kegaduhan, 'kan?"

"Italy yang menyeretku."

"Lalu kau ikut menyeret Spain, da?"

"Dia yang bersikeras ikut. Katanya dia khawatir kalau aku dan Italy akan buat masalah," ujar Romano kesal. Dia menoleh Russia dang anti bertanya. "Kau sendiri kenapa enggak ikut pesta?"

"Aku bosan, da," kata Russia. Dia akhirnya melepaskan tangan Romano dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai alas kepalanya saat dia berbaring di rerumputan. "Sesekali aku ingin menyendiri sebentar. Menenangkan pikiran, da."

Romano terdiam sebentar. Setelah Russia melepaskan tangannya, dia merasa sedikit heran karena dia tidak lagi ingin menjauh dari pemuda itu. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang menenangkan dari kehadiran Russia di sebelahnya. Sesuatu yang berbeda dari aura mengintimidasinya yang biasa. Sesuatu yang entah kenapa pelan-pelan disukainya.

Oh, diamlah!

"Hei, Romano," panggil Russia dengan tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan pemuda mediterania itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan di tahun yang akan dating ini, da?"

"Enggak tahu," jawab Romano mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin yang standar saja. Semoga tahun depan lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya."

Russia tersenyum mendengarnya. Dan lagi, Romano merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda. Senyum itu masih memancarkan kepolosan yang sama, namun auranya terasa sedikit berbeda. Perasaan Romano saja, atau memang ada sedikit kesedihan di mata lavender itu?

"Kalau aku berharap semoga Bumi berumur lebih panjang, da," kata Russia kemudian. Dia masih menengadah menatap langit dan kini Romano menunduk agar bisa menatap wajahnya. "Aku tidak ingin jika tahun depan akan benar-benar menjadi akhir dunia. Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama orang yang kusayangi, da."

"Heh… Siapa yang mengira kalau kau ini tipe yang sentimentil," ujar Romano tersenyum mengejek. "Enggak disangka, seorang komunis sepertimu juga punya orang yang disayang."

"Komunis juga punya perasaan, da," ujar Russia sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Kini dia mengangkat kedua lututnya kemudian menumpukan kedua tangannya sebelum kembali menatap langit. "Aku masih punya hati. Aku punya orang-orang yang aku tidak ingin kehilangan, da."

Romano jadi penasaran mendengarnya. Selama ini dia sangat terbiasa memandang Russia sebagai sosok yang tidak punya perasaan, tidak mencintai siapapun. Namun ternyata pikirannya salah.

"Seperti?" tanya Romano ingin tahu. Siapa gerangan orang yang begitu disayangi pemuda dingin itu hingga membuatnya tak ingin kehilangan?

Russia tidak langsung menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum seraya menatap Romano dalam-dalam, membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu mati-matian berusaha agar darah tidak mengalir ke wajahnya.

"Rahasia," ujar Russia kemudian.

"Ah! Sial!" ujar Romano kesal. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu mempermainkannya. Dia hendak bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian disana, ketika Russia kembali menarik tangannya.

"Bercanda. Duduk lagi disini, da," kata Russia. Dia melihat Romano melemparkan pandang jengkel ke arahnya sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali di rerumputan, bersidekap seraya menggerutu tentang orang yang bisanya hanya mengesalkan orang lain. "Aku sayang Belarus dan Ukraine, da."

"Apa?" ulang Romano bingung. Pergantian topik yang tiba-tiba selalu membuatnya terlempar keluar dari jalur percakapan.

"Aku sayang Belarus dan Ukraine. Mereka keluargaku satu-satunya, da. Meski Belarus agak menakutkan, tapi aku akan sedih sekali kalau sampai kehilangan dia," ujar Russia setengah menerawang. Dia kembali menatap Romano dan bertanya, "Kau sendiri pasti sangat menyayangi Italy, 'kan?"

"Yeah, biarpun dia itu sangat menjengkelkan. Kurasa aku sangat tidak ingin kehilangan Italy," ujar Romano pelan, berusaha keras agar tidak tersenyum. Heh. Dia bukan pria sentimentil.

Russia tersenyum geli. "Hei, kalau kau mau tersenyum, tersenyum saja," ujarnya menahan tawa. "Jangan gengsi begitu, da."

Romano segera memalingkan wajahnya. "Si-siapa yang mau tersenyum, coba?" elaknya ketus. "Aku bukan orang sentimentil sepertimu. Aku enggak tersenyum untuk hal-hal semacam itu."

"Hmmm, benarkah? Kau yakin tidak ingin tersenyum, da?"

"Yakin, lah!"

"Kalau begitu, kubuat kau tertawa saja, da. "

"Eh? Tunggu! Apa yang—"

Romano tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Russia menggelitik pinggangnya tanpa ampun. Tawa geli pecah berderai dari bibirnya yang lebih sering digunakan untuk cemberut daripada tersenyum itu. Russia ikut tertawa saat Romano jatuh terlentang dan berguling-guling di rerumputan untuk menghindari serangannya. Namun mendadak ujung syal Russia yang menjuntai tersangkut tangan Romano, membuat pemuda itu ikut terjatuh menimpa dirinya.

"Gah!" seru Romano kehabisan napas setelah tertawa melebihi jatah selama satu tahun. Ditambah tiba-tiba Russia jatuh melintang menimpa dadanya, mengeluarkan sisa napasnya. "Mi-minggir! Berat, tahu!"

"Maaf, da," ujar Russia seraya bangkit perlahan. Dia menumpukan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh Romano kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri. Saat itu Russia melihat wajah Romano yang sangat dekat dengannya. Dia menghentikan gerakannya untuk bangkit dan terdiam menatap Romano di bawahnya, melihat bagaimana titik-titik bintang di langit terefleksi di mata teduhnya.

"Hei…" Romano berusaha mendorong Russia tetapi pemuda itu sama sekali tetap tak bergerak. Dia mendongak dan baru sadar bahwa wajah pemuda itu sangat dekat dengannya. Mata lavendernya menatap dengan intens, seolah ingin menembus ke dalam pikirannya hanya dengan menatap matanya. Romano merasa wajahnya kembali memanas.

Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Kenapa situasinya jadi beginiiiiiii?

Romano sendiri merasa badannya kini tak bisa bergerak. Seluruh kesadarannya seperti terpaku pada sepasang iris keunguan yang selama ini selalu dingin, namun entah kenapa Romano merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang asing saat menatapnya. Romano sedang mengira-ngira apa yang mungkin dipikirkan Russia ketika wajah pemuda itu bergerak turun, semakin dekat…

"FRATELLOOOOOOO~!"

Romano menggelinjang ke samping bagai tersengat listrik mendengar teriakan tersebut, mendorong Russia sejauh mungkin darinya. Romano berdiri dan mengibas debu di celananya ketika Italy berlari ke arahnya.

"Apa-apaan, sih? Kayak orang gila teriak-teriak begitu," dumal Romano ketika Italy telah berdiri di hadapannya. "Ada apa?"

"Japan bilang kita semua disuruh masuk rumah saja, vee~" kata Italy. Dia terlihat sedikit tak senang ketika mengetahui bahwa kegiatannya harus berhenti. "Katanya sudah malam. Kita disuruh tidur, vee~"

"Ya, sudah. Kita kembali ke rumah," kata Romano. Dari sudut matanya dia melihat Russia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mengikutinya. Romano menghela napas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi jika tadi Italy tidak menginterupsinya. Mungkin saja…

Romano menampar dirinya secara mental saat mereka telah memasuki rumah karena membiarkan dirinya memikirkan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dia pikirkan itu. Dia segera melepas sepatu kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tamu diikuti Italy dan Russia. Kelihatannya semua nation sedang berkumpul disana jika dilihat suara obrolan mereka yang mencapai koridor. Romano membuka pintu gesernya dan Japan langsung berdiri melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Tadaima~" seru Italy ceria. Mereka bertiga masuk kemudian duduk di sebelah nation lain yang tampaknya masih asyik mengobrol.

"Okaerinasai, Italy-kun, Romano-san dan Russia-san," kata Japan seraya membungkuk samar.

"Katanya mau tidur, vee~" ujar Italy seraya memandang berkeliling ke arah para nation yang berkumpul disana. "Kok berkumpul disini? Vee~ Apa kita akan tidur disini, Japan?"

"Umm… Tidak. Sebenarnya ada sedikit masalah," kata Japan agak canggung. "Saya tidak tahu kalau Netherlands-san, Prussia-san, Spain-san dan Romano-san akan datang, jadi saya belum menyiapkan kamar untuk ditempati. Yang sudah saya siapkan hanya empat kamar, ditambah kamar saya sendiri, jadi totalnya hanya lima kamar. Sedangkan kita bertiga-belas. Mau tidak mau harus ada tiga sampai empat orang dalam satu kamar," jelasnya.

Para nation saling berpandangan sebelum France angkat bicara.

"Onhonhonhon~" France terkekeh sambil melirik kawan-kawannya satu per satu. "Ini akan menarik sekali…"

England, China dan Romano secara bersamaan menyingkir jauh-jauh dari personifikasi yang dikenal paling mesum itu.

"Indonesia-honey, kita sekamar ya," ujar Netherlands seraya mengedip-ngedip nista. "Kita 'kan sudah lama tidak 'kangen-kangenan', sayang~" Netherlands bergerak hendak memeluk Indonesia namun pemuda itu dengan cepat menahan tubuhnya dengan sebelah kaki.

"Enggak ada 'kangen-kangenan', Nether-pedo! Menjauh dariku!" tolak Indonesia segera.

Japan mengawasi semua rekannya dengan bingung sampai Russia berkata tegas.

"Kita undi saja, da," ujarnya melihat perdebatan siapa-tidur-dengan-siapa itu. Jika diteruskan, bisa bisa mereka tidak tidur sampai pagi. Russia menoleh Japan. "Apa semua kamar berukuran sama, da?" tanyanya.

"Tiga kamar hanya cukup untuk dua orang, dua kamar lainnya cukup sampai empat orang," ujar Japan segera.

"Kalau begitu biar kubuat undiannya, da," ujar Russia. Dia menyobek tiga belas lembar kertas dari buku sakunya kemudian menulisinya dengan angka 1, 2 dan 3 masing-masing pada dua lembar kertas, angka 4 pada tiga lembar kertas dan angka 5 pada empat lembar kertas terakhir. Dia mengambil kotak tisu dan memasukkan kertas yang sudah dia lipat ke dalamnya. Dia mengedarkan undian itu berkeliling sampai akhirnya dia sendiri mengambil satu undian kemudian dilanjutkan pada Romano sebagai pengambil terakhir.

Mereka membuka kertas masing-masing dan saling pandang sebelum Japan bertanya.

"Nomor lima?"

Spain, France, Prussia dan England mengangkat undian mereka. England menatap nation-nation calon teman sekamarnya itu dengan ngeri. Sekamar dengan Bad Touch Trio? Uh, oh… England tidak mau membayangkan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi.

"Nomor empat? Umm… Selain saya."

Germany dan China mengangkat tangan. Japan menghela napas lega.

"Nomor tiga?"

"Ayey! Aku sekamar denganmu Italy!"

"Vee~ Aku mau sekamar dengan doitsu, vee~"

"Hahaha! Harusnya kau bangga bisa sekamar dengan hero sepertiku!"

"Doitsuuuuuuu~"

"Ah, er…" Japan mulai berkeringat dingin melihat keributan itu. "Nomor dua?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! INDONESIA! KITA MEMANG BERJODOH!"

"ENGGAK MUNGKIN! INI UNDIAN PASTI ADA APA-APANYA! WOI! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!"

"COME TO PAPA, INDONESIAAAAAAA~"

"OGAH! ENGGAK MAU! WOI! JANGAN TARIK-TARIK! EMOOOOOOOH!"

Japan segera menoleh Russia dan Romano yang sudah dipastikan sekamar karena tinggal mereka yang tersisa. Dia harus segera menghentikan perdebatan yang sudah mulai menggunakan capslock tersebut. "Baiklah, Russia-san dan Romano-san bisa segera ke kamar kalian. Lantai dua sebelah kiri koridor. Yang kanan berukuran lebih besar."

"Oke," kata Romano yang juga menyadari bahwa bom akan segera meledak. Dia berdiri diikuti Russia di sebelahnya. "Oh, Japan."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh. "Hai?"

Romano berdehem. "Pastikan kamar Indonesia dan Netherlands jauh dariku," ujarnya sebelum berjalan pergi.

Selama pembagian kamar berlangsung, Romano bisa merasakan kegaduhan yang terjadi. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur dan segera menggelar futon untuk dirinya dan juga Russia. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Russia berdiri di depan jendela, menengadah menatap langit malam. Dari kejauhan masih terlihat kembang api yang berhamburan di udara, menambah kerlipan cahaya di angkasa. Rupanya masih ada yang terjaga dan belum selesai berpesta.

"Oi! Mau tidur, enggak?" Tanya Romano melihat Russia tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Kumatikan lampunya, nih."

"Matikan saja, da," ujar Russia tanpa menoleh.

Merasa diabaikan, Romano langsung mematikan lampu dan masuk dalam selimut tebal di atas futon. "Terserah!" sepatnya sebelum menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Russia tidak menanggapi dan Romano makin kesal dibuatnya. Dia mencoba mengabaikan pemuda itu dengan memejamkan matanya erat-erat, namun kesadarannya terus terpaku pada sosok Russia yang masih berdiri di depan jendela. Romano tidak tahan lagi. Dia melompat duduk kemudian berseru jengkel. "Woi! Cepat tidur! Kau bikin aku enggak bisa tidur, tahu!"

Perlahan Russia berbalik dan Romano merasa sedikit terpana melihat siluet pemuda itu teriluminasi oleh cahaya di luar ruangan. Meski tak terlihat jelas dalam kegelapan, namun Romano yakin pemuda itu tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kemarilah, da…" ujarnya pelan.

"Enggak! Tadi kau enggak mengacuhkanku, sekarang kau seenaknya memerintahku!" ujar Romano seraya menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Enggak mau!"

"Aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu, da," kata Russia yang masih tetap tersenyum. "Tadi aku sempat bercanda waktu kau tanya tentang orang yang kusayang, 'kan? Nah, akan kuberitahu sekarang. Tapi kau kesini dulu, da…"

Romano menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan berdiri. Dia berjalan menghampiri Russia seraya mengerutkan alisnya, terang sekali penasaran terhadap apa yang ingin ditunjukkan pemuda itu padanya. Russia melangkah sedikit ke samping hingga akhirnya mereka berdiri berdampingan di depan jendela.

"Kau lihat semua bintang itu, da?" kata Russia seraya menunjuk konstelasi yang bertebaran di angkasa. "Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Bumi ini hancur dan kita musnah?"

"Entah," ujar Romano menggigit bibirnya. "Kita 'kan bukan manusia. Yang pasti enggak ada surga atau neraka untuk kita. Kita juga enggak mungkin terlahir kembali kalau Bumi sudah musnah. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, da," ujar Russia pelan. "Tapi aku dengar orang-orang berkata bahwa setiap jiwa yang mati akan menjadi bintang di langit. Seperti katamu, kita bukan manusia, da. Jika kita sudah musnah, mungkin saja kita akan jadi bintang di atas sana."

Romano tertegun seraya memandang bintang-bintang yang berpendar lembut di atas sana. Mungkinkah hal itu bisa terjadi. Eksistensi mereka tak akan menghilang, hanya berubah menjadi bentuk yang lain. Romano jadi penasaran jika semua bintang yang muncul di atas sana adalah perwujudan nation-nation yang telah musnah di kehidupan terdahulu.

Dia terlalu asyik memperhatikan keindahan panorama alam tersebut sampai tidak menyadari keadaan di sekelilingnya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Russia terus memandanginya sejak sepuluh menit terakhir. Bahwa pemuda itu kini membungkuk rendah ke arahnya. Bahwa bibir dingin pemuda itu menyentuh bibirnya. Bahwa…

Romano terbelalak menyadari bahwa Russia tengah menciumnya. Romano ingin mendorongnya menjauh, namun badannya tak mau bergerak mengikuti perintah otaknya. Seluruh ototnya terasa seperti kesemutan merasakan sensasi dingin di bibirnya, namun hangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Romano memejamkan matanya perlahan, keinginan untuk memprotes hilang seiring dengan Russia memperdalam ciumannya.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman, Romano tak tahu. Yang dia tahu adalah sekarang dia memeluk Russia begitu erat hingga seolah-olah pemuda itu adalah benang hidupnya yang terakhir. Romano merasakan napasnya hamper tak bersisa ketika Russia menarik tubuhnya, memutus kontak fisik mereka. Romano tak bisa berkata apa-apa hingga Russia yang angkat suara.

"Kau manis sekali, da…"

Wajah Romano seketika memerah mendengarnya. Dia meninju lengan Russia dengan keras dan menatapnya jengkel. "Apa maksudmu, sialan? !" bentaknya kesal.

Russia mengedip ketika menyadari makna ambigu dalam kalimatnya. Dia tertawa pelan, membuat Romano semakin sebal dibuatnya.

"Jangan tertawa! Dasar enggak sopan!"

"Romano, maksudku wajahmu itu manis sekali, da," ucap Russia segera. Dia melihat Romano mendongak ke arahnya dan dia tersenyum melanjutkan, "juga sikap dan pribadimu. Kau selalu menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Menurutku itu manis, da…"

"Oh…" gumam Romano yang akhirnya mengerti maksud perkataan Russia. Dia merasa pipinya merona karena sempat salah menafsirkan artinya.

Russia tersenyum geli melihat wajah Romano yang memerah. Dia membungkuk kemudian berbisik di telinga Romano. "Tapi bibirmu juga manis, da…"

**PLAKKK!**

"Owh! Sakit, da!" seru Russia terkejut ketika Romano tiba-tiba menamparnya. Pemuda mediterania itu tidak mempedulikannya dan hendak berjalan pergi, tetapi Russia dengan cepat menangkap tangannya kemudian menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Kali ini Romano tidak menolak. Dia bisa saja tidak mengakui perasaannya pada orang lain, tapi tidak pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, da…"

"Dasar bodoh."

"Mungkin, da," kata Russia tersenyum seraya membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut cokelat Romano. "Akan kukatakan padamu sekarang. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama orang yang kusayangi, dan kaulah orang yang kusayangi, da." Romano merasa napasnya tercekat saat mendengar Russia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Romano…"

Romano memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup menyusun kata apapun untuk menanggapinya. Dia tahu Russia itu gila, namun dia tak pernah menyangka dia bisa segila itu hingga menyatakan cinta padanya. Tapi Romano tahu bahwa dia juga sama gilanya dengan tak memberikan protes apapun, bahkan menerima perasaannya. Dan ketika Romano berbalik kemudian memeluk Russia dengan erat seraya membenamkan wajah di dadanya, Russia pun mengerti itu adalah tanda bahwa cintanya telah berbalas.

'_Aku juga mencintaimu…'_

**-FIN-**

**-OMAKE-**

Romano melirik nation-nation lain yang duduk menikmati sarapan di meja makan. Italy sibuk bernostalgia dengan Germany padahal mereka hanya dipisahkan semalam. China terlihat sering sekali melirik Germany dan Japan dengan canggung namun dua nation itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Netherlands terlihat sangat bahagia sementara Indonesia memasang wajah siap membunuh siapa saja dan kapan saja. America dan Russia tetap cuek seperti biasa. England terlihat sengsara sementara Bad Touch Trio berulang kali melirik ke arah Indonesia dengan ekspresi aneh.

"APA LIHAT-LIHAT!" bentak Indonesia layaknya anjing galak penjaga halaman kantor presiden.

"Eng-enggak…" ucap Spain perlahan. Dia menunduk, berusaha memakan onigiri dengan wajah netral.

"Umm… Germany, semalam enggak terjadi apa-apa 'kan, aru?" tanya China khawatir.

"Tidak, China. Tidak terjadi apa-apa," kata Germany datar sementara tangannya masih menepuk-nepuk punggung Italy yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku enggak bisa tidur semalam, vee~," ujar Italy merana, membenamkan kepalanya makin dalam di perut Germany. "Enggak ada doitsu, vee~"

Romano menoleh Japan yang menghela napas samar. Setelah melewati sesi tanya-jawab yang memicu bentakan kasar Indonesia, deklarasi kegembiraan Netherlands, seloroh mesum France, desah sengsara England dan Spain serta Prussia yang saling lirik, kecurigaan Romano terbukti bahwa di kamar Indonesia memang terjadi sesuatu. Japan juga memberitahunya bahwa China bisa melakukan break-dance dalam tidurnya dan bisa menendang siapa saja yang tidur dengannya sementara Italy tidak bisa tidur dengan America mendengkur keras di sebelahnya.

Kesimpulannya, hanya Russia dan Romano yang tertidur nyenyak malam itu.

**-FIN-**

**_(*baca Drunken Mishaps by ry0kiku)_  
><strong>

**A/N : Akhirnya saya buat RussMano jugaaaaaaaaa~ #koprol Saya tahu pairing ini sangat enggak popular, tapi bagi saya pairing ini sangat cute. Saya dan seseorang sih. #lirikmention #dibuang Yah, sudahlah. Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. Dan untuk Silan, jangan ragu-ragu mengkritik. Saya dikasih 500 word kritik juga ga masalah kok. A_A Semoga dirimu menyukai hadiah kecil ini…**

**Edit : Oke, jadi pas ngetik ini udah kepikiran mau ngasih credit ke ry0kiku tapi ternyata ujung-ujungnya lupa. Untungnya diingetin. Thanks, Silan. #hug #dibuang So, adegan yang saya kasih bintang itu sebenarnya mengacu ke fanficnya ry0kiku yang epic sangat itu. :) Sekarang sudah saya edit. Maaf kalau sebelumnya kelupaan. #bow  
><strong>

**So, guys, review? ^^**


End file.
